particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zachary30
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Devon England page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Polites (talk) 16:09, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello this is Darkylighty While you perfectly know I a open to negociation and coalition, I have no desire to sell my souls for it. there are some things you got to understand and I believe you do not understand - I can't believe you ask me to give up pro-life ideology, because pro-life define my, it does not stop to be agaisnt abortion,, agaisnt war because pro-life, agaisnt Tobacco and for strick ban because pro-life, agaisnt pollution because pro-life, for large redistribution of wealth because pro-life, being pro-life is the base of our party, this single point define all actions the party, since they are always in defence of life. Morally, if actions dos not threaten life, we don't care, incest between siblings does not threaten life, we don't care about it. graffitis does not threaten life, we don't care about them, - My party will stay communism, as we believe that organisations are political systems and that they should be democratic,. There are many metaphor we can apply to organisations, you can view them as brains, as culture, or organism, as psychotic prison, as tool of oppression, as machine, as flux of change or as a political system, well exlaination in Gareth Morgan book, Image of organisation, I suggest you read it. the party view organisation as political system, in such the party view itself as a political system, the mainline is that organisations should democratic - ON backing your candidate, we are totally oppose, but will a candidate from our party will ever made it to presidency, will ever be backed by the conservative and the national coalition, we want to be equal as we also represent an ideology. I would like to continue discussion on espernet #particracy or facebook if possible. Best regards. ---- Darkylighty--- Luc-Olivier Leclerc Hi again it's sad that partically is down so much these days! :/ Anyways, we don't want you to give up your entire pro-life ideology we just wish you switch to the progressive side when it comes to morality (you are progressive IRL aren't you?). We are ok if you don't wish to back our candidate, you may send out a candidate or back whoever you desire. As for the Communist name all we request is that you remove pro-life from it, that's not really a deal breaker though! :) Best Regards, National Coalition Well, I just hate it, when particracy goes down, at least nationstates are never down. 1 We are already progressives, we just oppose Abortion and believe Tobacco should be banned, but we are in favour of all civilian marriage, in favour in open borders, in favours of free education and free healthcare, and others thing, yes, in Real-Life I am a progressif, Members of Quebec Solidaire. 2 What I say is that if we back you candidate in one election, we would like for one of our candidate to be back in the next elections. 3 As i said, pro-life is on the basis of the party, as although, the name of the party may be changed soon, it just a name. Best regards. Darkylighty--- Luc-Olivier Leclerc Ok, We would just like for you to change your stance on abortion to pro-choice that's all we are talking about nothing else. With regards to the name again if you could choose a more realistic one it would be a nice help :) ---- Name, just as the party leader, sometimes change 2 time per year, the name may change many times. Swtiching to pro-choice, ? why ? you are pro-choice ? we can adopt a less abortions possible stance at maximum, Also, I will not count the years in which Particracy website is down for the age of my characters. I will skip them. ---- The reason being is for the success of all of our parties, we can't have 3 Conservative parties in Baltusia it won't work out since Baltusia favours progressive policies. ---- That is truth,,. Although, a stance on abortion alone won't make my partie conservative or restrictive. that said, I don't always play for seat, but for bill. this way, we can negociate ou deal on abortion, So far, can I know we have recognize to support each other on election,: one election, I will support you and the next election you will support. Bill on Abortions would say : Illegal abortions are all abortion that place women life in danger and all useless abortion, when the women is perfectly capable to give birth, we can simply use a test to decide if the abortion is useless, in term of law this would make us abortion is allowed in first and second trimester.m (Alternative, we base ourself on canadian pratice, in which it is 22 week I believe. The Two policy we believe should be made truth, is to have all business directed by DWC, we don't exactly care about the role of the state, since if all business are cooperative, private property is still gone. The second would be renewable energy to the only energy consumpt by Baltusia, this can take time hoverer. others policies we strongely favor, a free healthcare (we don't care about public or private, free or cheap, a private healthcare could be composed of cooperatives only, for exemple. ) free education and many progressives policies, like child benefits. and recognization of polygamie. Sarah Flores willlikely be the next candidate of our parties, for the info, Sarah Flores is the newest wife of Evgeny Darklight.. Although I would prefer to talk on particracy channel. Best regards. Darkylighty--- Luc-Olivier Leclerc Ok sounds good though I don't think we can support you since after next election my party is supporting a National Front candidate. ----------------------- So I have to understand this a three party deal. Man, I am tired of particracy going down. Hello! Why's everyone here? Particracy's down. :( I wanted to write a post about the win of the Union Canrillaise. I guess I have to wait. 04:55, January 1, 2015 (UTC) By the way, that was me. MarkWill (talk) 04:56, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Why did you edit the seats won on the Assembly Elections? I calculated them, they were correct. LukasFlorentine (talk) 20:01, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. Thanks! LukasFlorentine (talk) 21:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC)